Round and Round
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This is a story I had to repost. Problems with people and stuff. This is from Sam's POV. It is a songfic with the song "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez. NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER! Enjoy!


**Hola amigos! I got this sudden urge to write a Seddie songfic. Don't know why, but I feel the need because of my busy volleyball schedule. We have a freaking 6 hour camp tomorrow with only a hour and a half lunch break. So, yeah. This song is credited from "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez. Heard it on the television earlier, got stuck in my head, so why not? Enjoy!**

**I had to repost this because I was having problems with reviewers and reports. I don't know understand some people. They should just know not when to start something.  
**

**

* * *

**_(Round & Round)_  
_ Round & Round_  
_ Round & Round_  
_ Round & Round_

_ You see me standing there_  
_ And act like you don't know me_  
_ But last night you were calling me_  
_ Saying you want me_

Our relationship is a roller coaster. Up and down, round and round, loops and turns. I get dizzy just thinking about it. We've most definitely had our fair share of fights, arguments, disagreements, whatever you want to label them as. But every freaking day, in and out, all you do is see me standing right beside you, and you act like I don't exist or not important to you. Although around midnight last night, you called me and told me to come over because you just had to have me in your arms, wanting me, kissing me.

_Oh why you always make me feel_  
_ Like I'm the one that's crazy_  
_ You feel my heart racing_  
_ My my heart racing_

You make me feel crazy. I feel the need to be checked into a mental institute when you're around me. You make my head spin and my heart pound about a thousand miles a hour. It feels like it is trying to win the Piston Cup.

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_ We can't go on this way_  
_ I'm falling hard for you_  
_ All I can say_  
_ We're going round & round_  
_ We're never gonna stop going round & round_  
_ We'll never get where we're going_  
_ Round & round_  
_ Well you're gonna miss me_  
_ Cause I'm getting dizzy going_  
_ Round & round & round_

I'm always going to have the need for you to be with me at all times, by my side, just for me. We're going to have to face this sooner or later. We can't keep doing this to each other. It'll hurt us both. Even though I swore on my grave that I would always hate you, I have fallen hard down to the pits of hell for you. This is all I can ever say about what I feel for you. We keep going round and round in our relationship. Fight, hug, laugh, kiss, argue, and repeat the cycle. We'll probably never stop this motion. We may never get to one steady place in our relationship. We're going in circles. If I leave, you know you'll miss me. Our patterns are making me feel dizzy going round and round.

_You come to pull me close_  
_ And whisper in my ear_  
_ You always told me lies_  
_ I've cried out all my tears_  
_ I brush my feelings to the side_  
_ But can you bring them back_  
_ Bring them back_  
_ Now you got me singing_

When we are alone where no one can see us, you come as close as possible to me as you can. You then pull me up against your muscular chest, and you lean down to my height, now that you've hit a growth spurt, and whisper huskily into my ear how you love me and need me and don't know how much longer until you can kiss me again. I know when you lie to me, trust me. I know this because you aren't very good at it. I've cried because of you so much. It happens whenever I see you with a girl who isn't me. It hurts. I, being Sam Puckette, the strong girl, push those feelings about you aside and fight with you because you bring them back when I see you again.

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_ We can't go on this way_  
_ I'm falling hard for you_  
_ All I can say_  
_ We're going round & round_  
_ We're never gonna stop going round & round_  
_ We'll never get where we're going_  
_ Round & round_  
_ Well you're gonna miss me_  
_ Cause I'm getting dizzy going_  
_ Round & round & round_

_Love me or love me not_  
_ I'm staring at the clock_  
_ I pick them flower petals off_  
_ And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or love me not_  
_ I'm staring at the clock_  
_ I pick them flower petals off_  
_ And then I watch them drop_

It's like when you're a kid, and you have a crush on someone. You find a flower, pick of the petals, saying 'He loves me, He loves me not'. That's what it feels like to me. You love me, or you don't. It depends on how you feel, mad at me or not. I look at the clock waiting on you, whether you come to see me tonight or not. In my head I repeat over and over, 'He loves me, He loves me not'. I smile when I see you out my window.

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_ We can't go on this way_  
_ I'm falling hard for you_  
_ All I can say_  
_ We're going round & round_  
_ We're never gonna stop going round & round_  
_ We'll never get where we're going_  
_ Round & round_  
_ Well you're gonna miss me_  
_ Cause I'm getting dizzy going_  
_ Round & round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going_  
_ Round & round_  
_ We'll never get where we're going_  
_ Round & round_  
_ Well you're gonna miss me_  
_ Cause I'm getting dizzy going_  
_ Round & round & round_

_ Uoh uoh uoh_  
_ Uoh uoh uoh_  
_ Uoh uoh uoh_

We both now we're never going to stop going round and round in our unordinary relationship. We'll nothing about the two of us has never been ordinary. Everyone knows this. A total and complete stranger could see that, but we just can't stop going round and round.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know. Super cheesy, slightly fluffy, not that good. Comment. Please, but be gentle. I love all of you who read this. Thanks a bunch! LOL! (Lots of Love!)**


End file.
